Justice is Hard to Swallow
by cgaussie01
Summary: One-of lemon fic. Megamind appears to capable of doing anything to get out of going to jail. Rated NC-17 for sexual situation.


"You're serious."

"Oh yes."

"_Really?_"

"I'm not the kind of person to lie about this sort of thing."

"Isn't this against the rules?"

"Maybe you've had a bit of an influence on me."

Megamind stood there awkwardly, rubbing his elbow as he stared up at the taller man. What had just been propositioned to him was pretty much blowing his enormous mind. He bit at his lower lip, narrowed an eye as he contemplated, before turning his head to the side, but kept his eyes on Metro Man's face. "So if I do this..."

"No jail. This time."

Well, it was tempting, Megamind couldn't deny that. But was it worth doing what Metro Man had just asked him to do? It meant not having to think up another plot to get out of jail, not putting up with the Warden's smug attitude whenever he was taken in... and his cape wouldn't be tugged and stretched, since it appeared to be what Metro Man preferred to hang onto when flying him to jail.

"We don't talk about it again?" Megamind asked, stroking his beard, taking it all into consideration.

"Not unless you want to," Metro Man said. "I mean, would you want to boast about blowing me off?"

"No," was the quick reply, accompanied by a purple flush over his cheeks and nose. "And you wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation."

"Exactly."

The two men stood there, the tension in the air so thick that Megamind would have to get Minion to cut it with a knife, since with his arms he'd barely be able to get the blade in. Megamind huffed, before suddenly dropping down onto his knees. He grasped his thighs. "Fine. Let's get it over with."

"Enthusiastic one, aren't you?" Metro Man asked as he began to unbuckle his belt, walking closer to Megamind.

"You do remember we've been at odds since we were toddlers, right?" Megamind asked dryly.

Metro Man laughed, awkwardly, as he pulled the golden-brown superhero 'pants' down to reveal that, unlike Megamind's suit, his came in two pieces. The white spandex leggings were attached to the pants, and not only that, but he wore no underwear whatsoever, so when those pants were lowered his manhood was on full display.

Megamind bit at the inside of his lower lip at the sight of it. It wasn't as big as he thought it would be, given the size of the man it was attached to. He raised an eyebrow in an incredulous way and slowly looked up at the man, lips pursed together.

"Not the size that matters, it's what you do with it," Metro Man warned slowly, reminding Megamind who had beat him time and time again.

"Apparently!" Megamind scoffed. Seemed what they said about men with small feet was right.

"Careful," Metro Man warned, "Now come on... we can do this."

"We? _You_ don't have to do anything," the blue man replied dryly, "Isn't that the idea?"

Metro Man was about to say something, but his voice was ripped from his throat when Megamind reached out and grasped his manhood in his leather-clad hand, tilted it up slightly, and bent forward to run his tongue around the swollen head. This isn't how he had thought it would go, how did Megamind know... his train of thought was derailed like a train on a dangerous turn when Megamind wrapped his lips around him, and his free hand grasped at his scrotum and squeezed with just the right amount of force.

"A-Augh!" Metro Man gasped, blown away almost literally.

He hadn't anticipated Megamind to actually agree to the proposition, much less tackle it with as much gusto as he used when attacking the city they lived in. The man of strength, power, all kinds of superpowers, shuddered and groaned deeply as Megamind's leather-clad hands continued to tug and stroke at him as that mouth... my God, that mouth! He never would have guessed...

But how was he to know that Megamind had done this before? And not only once, but many times? Hell, the villain grew up in a prison surrounded by men for the entirety of his life. Once he became old enough to have those yearnings that all men got at some point in their lives, he was bold enough to begin to experiment. Men, it seemed, were to be the only kind of experience he would get in his life, since what woman would want to be touched, or wanted, by Megamind? These were his people, the men who raised him and taught him the basis on which he had built his empire of evil.

The prisoners were aware of the unwritten, unspoken rule. If Megamind was being lead through the prison by the guards from one room or another, and he gave you a particular look, and smile, you were going to be his one way or another. Megamind got what he wanted in the jail, because it was his home, his domain even more than the lairs in which he and Minion resided when he was away from home.

It was never spoken of, no boasting, no stories. It was all under wraps, all kept silent and secret.

Since, if they ever dared speak a word of the sexual escapades of the city's main villain, they would be cubed and never see the light of day again. With that kind of threat hanging over your head, you knew better than to talk about it.

So that was why, now, he was deep-throating what he had to work with with such expertise, leaving the man who had been the bane of his existence since he was a baby breathless and shaken to the core. Megamind had Metro Man's length fully within his mouth, and his tongue was keeping it wet and slick, easy to work around his mouth. Now and then he would drag his teeth against the sensitive flesh, and he learned that Metro Man apparently did have a weakness. Such a shame he couldn't use this in an evil scheme... he gave a low, deep-throated purr that reverberated through the rest of his mouth, sending shudders of pleasure coursing through Metro Man's body.

His knees felt weak, and he was certain his face was flushed red from all of this. Metro Man never would have dared to think it would feel this great, from this villain who had been attacking the city since he was old enough to grow a goatee. This... this was amazing. Was it the fact they were adversaries? Enemies? Or was it something more? He couldn't put words to it, or explain it, so he didn't dare.

The head of his cock was now grinding up against the roof of Megamind's mouth, and his hands suddenly grasped at the giant blue head desperately, bending forward slightly. "Ggghhh.. y-you've done this... b-before...?" he asked, somehow, as his hips finally began to push forward on a slowly increasing pace. Naturally he got no answer, since Megamind's mouth was currently full, but he did squeeze his balls just a little tighter to cause the man of strength to utter a sound he normally never would whilst in the presence of the criminal genius Megamind.

And then it was over, far quicker than Megamind would have thought as well. For a man of incredible talents, including super speed, super strength, laser eye vision, flight, and that great hair of his, it seemed Metro Man was one of those 'minute men'. Which was hilarious to the villain, and he would have laughed if he hadn't suddenly gotten a blast of semen striking the roof of his mouth. He pulled back and another sudden splash of it hit him right in the face and he grimaced at the feeling; no matter how many times it had happened in the past it was his least favourite part of the whole thing.

Not that he'd enjoyed any of this. Heavens, no.

He spluttered, getting to his knees, and wiped at his mouth and face despite knowing getting this kind of junk off of his gloves would take Minion a little longer than normal. Megamind spat on the floor, and narrowed his eyes at Metro Man, who had that smug satisfied look on his face that he only normally saw after another flawless victory over his evil plans.

"Well, that was fast," he said flatly.

Metro Man found himself unable to give a witty comment in return, heart still racing in his ears and mind still swimming. He shook his head, waved a hand at Megamind in a 'shoo' kind of motion before stepping backwards, and away, from the blue-skinned man.

"The deal's still on?" Megamind asked, having expected Metro Man to still drag him to jail no matter what. He wouldn't put it past the man to double cross him, since it appeared that sort of thing was all right if good guys were doing it. His only answer was a nod from the flustered man who was pulling his leggings back on. "Excellent. I'll send you my dry cleaning bill," he added flatly, before turning and running as fast as his legs could carry him, turning on his holo-watch as he did.

He seamlessly slipped into the crowds of Metro City, leaving the abandoned building behind.

The things he did to avoid jail time...

**The End**


End file.
